


you’re my very special one

by daggersandribbons



Series: Ineffable Boyfriends! (A teen/YA AU) [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Handcuffs, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Porn With Plot, baby duck, sappy sweet AND spicy smut!, underage in the US but not the UK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: an ineffable husbands high school AU! (so i guess ineffable boyfriends?)**DISCLAIMER: I am an American but I truly tried my darndest to get the details of U.K. school/dialogue correct! So if something isn’t correct I’m wholeheartedly sorry!**





	1. Chapter 1

Crowley (also known as: Anthony, AJ, the Snake, and Sir) was a fine young man and student of Serenity High School. He had long fiery hair and a strut that showed that he was not ashamed of himself. Laying beside him in bed with ink stained fingertips and a softened pink hand print on his ass was Aziraphale. Short fluffy blonde locks and an almost permanent grin, he was most definitely the love of Crowley’s life. The small bedside alarm clock began to play a song from the long haired boys playlist. 

_I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm traveling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man out of you  
Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball  
Don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call_

“Nooo-“ Aziraphale groaned into Crowley’s chest. “Five more minutes.” Though he was one of the most optimistic people anyone could say they knew, he was definitely not an early riser. Crowley patted around the bedside table till he hit the off button before rolling over to kiss his boyfriend. 

“Morning angel,” he murmured then hopped out of bed and turned on his coffee maker. Unlike Aziraphales own home, the tone of Crowley’s was very do it yourself. Crowley had been adopted by one Mister Stan A., along with several others. Stan lived in the basement and only came up when called upon. 

“Gonna shower with me before school? What’s that expression: you wash my back, I’ll wash yours?” Crowley inquired as Aziraphale waddled over. 

“Will we be getting our full bodies clean or just one appendage?” Aziraphale asked, observing his rear in the mirror. “Someone was a little eager last night.”

“Well someone needed to quit working on posters for book club.” Crowley shrugged. 

“I don’t see how spanking is supposed to encourage me to stop.”

“Spoken like a person who sees punishment as a reward.”

“Not all punishments, just the ones involving you touching me. I guess I should take one with you or else Gabriel will give me the speech again.” The speech was always the same: _Aziraphale why you waste your time with him I’ll never understand. If you would just lose some of the pudge you could bag someone way better! Honestly he’s a bad influence on you and he’s just trying to throw you off your destined path._

“Him and that damn destined path. You aren’t like your siblings, you have a heart. However, I won’t pass up an opportunity to see you all soapy.” 

Crowley rinsed his long, soapy hair as Aziraphale lathered up. 

“Can I braid your hair today?” He asked, admiring his boyfriends luscious locks and his physique. Aziraphale sometimes envied Crowley’s body, he was so slender and could eat anything he wanted, but he liked his own body. Sure it was a bit soft but it was nothing to be ashamed of.

“Sure. Ooh! Can do those Viking br-“

“Crowley quit having sex with your boyfriend and hurry up! Other people need to shower too!” Hastur, one of Crowley’s adoptive siblings and a general pain in his ass, yelled from outside the door. 

“I’m surprised you know what a shower is! We’ll be out in a minute or an hour depending on how much you keep annoying me!” Crowley responded. 

Fresh out of the shower Aziraphale got to work on braiding while Crowley took a sip of his still much too hot coffee. 

“Told you it’d burn your mouth, now don’t squirm again or the braids will be sloppy.” Aziraphale took great pride in doing his boyfriends hair. Unlike his own, it was long and there were so many possibilities! Soft curls, tight curls, braids, ponytails, the occasional bun, it was even pretty just naturally tousled. 

“Sir yes sir!” Crowley replied sarcastically. Once he was finished with his creation, Aziraphale pressed a kiss to Crowley’s cheek. 

“All done! And in record time I might add, and with five minutes to spare! What ever shall we do to fill the time?”

“Hold hands as we walk to the front door then overzealously make out while I cup your arse?”

“Sounds splendid!”

Their little scene ran a bit long but they were on the walk to school in no time. Once they arrived they shared a kiss before entering and going their separate ways. While Crowley joined some drama members at a table, Aziraphale made his way over to his fellow Literature club members before the morning assembly. 

“I don’t know why you don’t just sit with him if all you two do is eye fuck each other the whole time anyways.” Both a member of the drama club and a member of the literature club said almost in unison, though the boys had two very different answers. 

“Eye fu- I do not! For your information, not that it’s any of your business, we enjoy sitting with our friends.” said Aziraphale. 

“It’s foreplay, gets him all riled up so by lunch time he’s ready to roll.” answered Crowley. 

The truth of matter was that they were told not to sit together during assembly after one too many times being caught kissing and otherwise not paying attention to anything but each other. From there they only saw each other in passing until lunch time. Students had the choice of staying on campus and eating what the school provided or have an hour to eat elsewhere. 

“What’re you in the mood for today? I could go for some tacos.” Crowley inquired, wrapping his arm around Aziraphales waist. 

“I’m not actually all that hungry, we had crepes in French today. How about we get some ice cream and feed the ducks at the park?” He suggested. Crowley thought that was a fine idea and so to a nearby park they went. 

While Crowley secured their spot on a prime pond facing bench, Aziraphale purchased a chocolate ice cream cone for himself and a peach lolly for Crowley. 

“Dear God, Praise You for the nourishment the You provide. Thank You for meeting our physical needs of hunger and thirst. Forgive us for taking that simple joy for granted, and bless this food to fuel our bodies forward into Your will for our lives. We pray that we will be energized and be able to work for the glory of Your Kingdom. Amen.”

Crowley hissed as if the stick was hot and dropped it on his lap. 

“You know what blessing my food does to me.” He chuckled, but Aziraphale wasn’t amused so he walked over to the cart to retrieve a napkin. On his walk back a little yellow and black duckling started to follow the fiery haired male. Aziraphale grinned as he watched the tiny bird tap its feet on the pavement in time with Crowley. When he sat down and finally noticed the duckling, the fluffy creature let out a loud peep. 

“Oh my, this is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen!” Aziraphale gushed. “Little lovely probably thinks you’re its mama.” 

“That’s insane, why would a duck think I’m a duck?” His boyfriend questioned rhetorically. 

“Well you’re both very sleek...maybe it’s the waddle.” The blonde answered literally. 

“Waddle?! I do _not_ waddle! Do you think I waddle?” Crowley asked the duckling, then scoffed. “Of course you think so.” 

“If it’s any consolation love, I think of your walk as more of a sashay. You walk with confidence and that’s incredibly sexy.” Aziraphale pressed a kiss to Crowley’s cheek. Crowley in turn kissed him on the lips. Truth be told both of them forgot for a few moments that they were in the center of a park, the only thing that mattered was each other. 

Before heading back to school Aziraphale (along with a begrudged Crowley) led the duckling back to its rightful mama. 

“I think I’m going to miss little Phillip.” The blonde stated as they walked. 

“You seriously gave the duck a name?” Crowley fully intended on teasing his boyfriend about being so sentimental but when he turned and saw those puppy eyes he couldn’t find it in him to do so. “I-I’m sure he’ll be there later. We can visit tonight and bring some fruit for the whole ducky family.”

~

Aziraphale sprawled out on Crowley’s bed with his notes. Being in his boyfriends home without him felt a little nerve wracking, but it was wait for him to get home from drama practice or go home to Gabriel and the others so he figured he could wait. Right on time at fifteen past the hour, Crowley came in and shucked off his uniform down to boxers and socks. 

“How was rehearsal?” Aziraphale murmured, only half paying attention. 

“Same as usual, today we did act three but Mister Lucas hit the bottle a little too hard so we got to leave early.” Crowley responded as he put his shoes on the shoe rack. Aziraphale glanced over at his watch before responding. 

“But you got back at the usual time.”

“Huh? Oh yeah-“ Crowley opened his backpack and retrieved a shopping bag. “-I went to the shops. I got you some chocolate milk and some more coffee filters.” Sitting the beverage on the nightstand, he then slithered into bed and laid on Aziraphale. “Hey angel, who wrote The Da Vinci code?”

“Dan Brown, why?”

“Just curious...who wrote Little Women?”

Aziraphale was catching on to his wily plan. It was very obvious that Crowley wanted attention. He could be so needy at times, and that was perfectly fine because his partner enjoyed being needed. Sure Aziraphale had heard the occasional compliment before, but the way Crowley made him feel needed was like no other. Finally someone cared about him how he cared about everyone else. 

“You need a nap and don’t say you don’t because I know how you get. You’ll say you don’t need a nap then you’ll be testy all evening.” He remarked. Crowley dramatically scoffed, he knew Aziraphale had a point but he still chose to stick to original plan of action. 

“I’ll take a nap if you take one with me. Final offer.” Crowley stated. 

“But I’m not even tired.” The blonde responded, his words putting a grin on Crowley’s face.

“I can think of a few things to wear you out. Let me tempt you.” He purred, pressing kisses up Aziraphales shoulder to below his ear before lightly nibbling on his earlobe. 

“I-I’m trying t-to study.” Aziraphale stammered. 

“Study this.” Crowley pressed his hardened member into the curve of the others ass. 

“Good Heavens you’re insatiable.” With one fluid motion, Aziraphale pinned Crowley below him. “You want it so damn bad then _fine_ but we’re doing it how I want. Understand?” 

Crowley nodded quickly as he lovingly watched his boyfriend stand up to disrobe. As Aziraphale carefully folded his uniform he muttered something about how his “arse was sore all day”, but as inconvenienced as he acted he truly adored Crowley’s actions. Down to his pretty blue briefs, he sauntered over to drawer labeled SOCKS that held so much more than cotton and nylon. Under the pile lived a black case which held a pair of fuzzy handcuffs and a vibrator. It had taken quite a bit of effort to find someone trustworthy enough to buy the toy. They couldn’t just hand someone off the street the money to do it (despite Crowley saying that they could) and it took nearly all day to find someone. Luckily they caught a very kind first time sex shop goer to do the deed. 

The handcuffs were a sturdy metal that almost seemed to glimmer against the white of the fluff. Aziraphale handcuffed only one of Crowley’s wrists to the bed frame, leaving the other free to touch himself. 

“Do you remember that pool party that at Danny Barkers place? I sure do. I was ready to swim and have some wholesome fun until I saw you. You were in black trunks that clung to your perfect thighs. Of course I had a crush on you, but I was too shy to say anything. I was perfectly content with sitting near the pool and reading my book until you were dared to do a cannonball. The water from the splash didn’t hit my book luckily, but it did graze my feet so I looked up. There I saw you, dripping wet and looking absolutely irresistible. Do you remember?”

Crowley nodded, slowly stroking his cock. He wasn’t certain where this story was going but he knew it’d end with making love. “Yes I remember that party, got a bad sunburn that day.”

“Well what I remember the most from that party is the raging hard-on you gave me when you stepped out of that pool. I tried to cover it with a towel but that only seemed to extenuate the problem. But you know, I guess a part of me hoped you would notice and maybe you would’ve had that...rude girl Emily not started flirting with you. As much as I wanted you to see that I was hard for you, I certainly didn’t want everyone else to notice, so I had to find a place to get myself off. The bathroom was my first choice but there was a line a mile long for it, so I went into the first unoccupied room with a door I could find. As I stroked myself I imagined your lips around me instead of my hand, taking my cock so well. My imagination ran wild and I pictured you bending me over and making me yours over and over until I came on the floor. While I was cleaning my mess who else but you walked in, I remember I told you I was praying.”

“And I believed you, because who wouldn’t believe such an innocent face? Now come over here and touch me _please_.” Crowley said lowly, bucking his hips into his fist. Aziraphale crawled on top of him with a sly grin on his lips, their cocks grazing and making Crowley whine. 

“I’m going to ride you now, you’re going to fill me with your big cock aren’t you?” He purred. 

“Fuck I love it when you talk dirty angel. You think you can ride me with no lube? You’ll be awful sore, everyone will know by your walk.” Crowley responded, hoping his words didn’t come off as a warning not to do it because he so desperately wanted it. Aziraphale must have wanted it just as bad because with only a small “I can handle it” he seated himself on the head of Crowley’s cock. There’s a term people like to use called _putting your money where your mouth is_ which means to support your stated opinion by acting on it. In this case Aziraphale was doing so saying he could handle Crowley’s rather thick cock entering him with only the thinnest layer of pre-cum to serve as a buffer. 

It was so precious the way Aziraphale went silent as if he was concentrating until he was fully seated and their foreheads were pressed together. 

“I love you angel.” Crowley whispered, and he truly did. There was no one better for him than Aziraphale, so kind and giving. He tried to stay at a slow pace due to the lack of lube but after some encouragement he sped up. But after all Aziraphale had said that he wanted to _ride_ him, so he took the reigns while Crowley licked and sucked on his pale neck. Leaning back against the headboard, he marveled at the beauty of the blonde. The way he looked so vulnerable, an innocent thing to be wrecked. His brain wanted to spend forever in this moment, but his body had a different agenda. 

“Oh fuck ride me faster.” He groaned, and Aziraphale gladly obliged as the pace picked up. This wasn’t making love anymore, no, now they were fucking. The headboard smacked against the wall as moans and curses fell from each males lips. Aziraphale was nearing his climax as was evident by his thrusts becoming more sporadic. Nothing would ruin their moment, not even someone loudly banging on the door. 

“Crowley! What did I tell you? I have half a mind to come in there and teach you a lesson you won’t soon forget!” Hastur yelled. 

To stop the fun when both were so close to finishing would be torture, so Crowley placed his free hand over Aziraphales mouth and urged him to continue. 

“Got the h-half a brain thing right! By the waaAAY I think Listur ate your cereal.” Crowley responded, amazed at himself for getting words out at all. Aziraphale whimpered into Crowley’s palm as he finished, his seed splattered on Crowley’s chest. A moment later Crowley finished also, and Aziraphale rolled off to lay beside him. 

“Maybe I will join you for that nap,” he yawned. “But I have to be back at home tonight. Gabriel is having some dinner party and I have to be in attendance.”

“Want me to come with you?”

“You already did, right?”

“What? ... Fuckin’ hell, and you say I have a one track mind.”

“Cause you do.”

“Only because I’m thinking about you angel.” 

But Aziraphale had no witty remark because he was already asleep. When Crowley woke up his beloved was gone, but on his chest sat a note that read: 

_Come to my ~~home~~ house around 19:00, you’ll miss Gabriel’s grand speech but still get a free four star meal and alcohol. The love I have for you is truly ineffable. - xoxo your angel._

~

“I told you to be home immediately after school.” Gabriel stated, not turning from the mirror. He was proud of himself and the facade of a life he had created. As far as his co-workers knew Gabriel had graciously taken his younger siblings in and they were all a well-mannered, well-oiled family machine (which was anything but). 

“Literature club ran long, got into a heated discussion. Are you wearing the beige or the blue tonight?” Aziraphale murmured, hoping that his brother would just drop it. 

“Oh, was your discussion on how terrible of a liar you are? You have a hickey on your neck and you reek like his laundry detergent. I’m surprised his kind even washes their clothes, though I’m not surprised they use such an inferior product.” Gabriel responded. Aziraphale covered the bruise with his hand and avoided his brothers stern glare. 

“I-I’m sorry.” 

“And yet somehow I don’t believe that you are. Whatever just go get dressed, your outfit is on your bed.” 

The dress code for most events involving Gabriel’s business associates was a tan to navy color palette. Aziraphales outfit was tan slacks and a white button up with a navy bowtie, his siblings were similar but not exactly the same. Since he finished dressing the quickest, he moved on to help his sister Michael with her hair. 

“Thank you Aziraphale, I can never do the back how I want without help.” She said as she applied mascara. 

“Happy to help, I know you’d do the same for me if I had long enough hair of course. I couldn’t pull off such a stylish hairstyle though.” Aziraphale replied. 

“You’re so kind, it’s a shame that Gabriel belittles you at every given moment.” Michael commented nonchalantly. Aziraphales smile faded. 

“Uh huh...wait what? W-What does he say about me?” 

Michael turned to face him. 

“I don’t think it would do us any good for me to answer that.” 

That answer got the wheels turning in his head, which quickly turned to overthinking. Was Gabriel saying rude comments in everyday conversation? How many people now had a negative connotation of him because of his brothers complaints? These questions stewed in his brain throughout dinner. While everyone enjoyed their meal, Aziraphale pushed his food around with his fork and downed glasses of wine like water. 

With so many people in the house it was too easy for Crowley to sneak in at the designated time. He even swiped a drink before heading upstairs without a trace. 

“Zira, I’m here.” He said, knocking on the door twice. 

“Come in dearest,” Aziraphale replied, his tone low and inviting some sort of mischief. When Crowley entered the room he was pleased to his boyfriend dressed only in a button up and some pink lipstick. The tail his shirt just barely covered the head of his hardening cock.

“What’s all this?” The red-head hummed while Aziraphale handed him a bottle of vodka he’d taken from the liquor cabinet. 

“I want to feel special, like no one else but us matters or exists.” He vaguely explained. The sentimentalist in Crowley wanted to sit Aziraphale down and ask him if he was alright, but the demon in Crowley wanted to do good on the request and fuck him senseless. Nine point five out of ten times the demon won. 

~

Crowley rammed his cock into Aziraphales angelic ass. Aziraphale didn’t need a sappy heart to heart, he needed to be fucked until he couldn’t think (which wouldn’t take much seeing how his brain was already swimming in wine and cheap vodka). 

“Nononono,” Aziraphale suddenly protested, and Crowley immediately removed himself. The last thing he wanted was to upset him further or cause him any harm. 

“Wassit angel?” Crowley asked but Aziraphale only grinned and led the half naked redhead down the hall to the only room in the house that was off limits to everyone but Gabriel. 

Crowley stripped back down as he watched wriggle under the bed and retrieve a pink studded collar. Aziraphale had purchased it as a sexy gift for him and his boyfriend, but it only got used once before Gabriel found it. Luckily he assumed it was for a dog, and granted he was upset about the idea of a pet in the house, but he would’ve been down right livid if he knew the real use for it. The blonde put it around his neck then flopped on his stomach onto the plush bedding. He spread his legs as Crowley positioned himself. 

“My pretty little slut.” He chuckled darkly, smacking Aziraphale on the ass. “England’s finest and you’re all mine. Everyone thinks you’re innocent but for me? For me you get so filthy.” 

“Yes daddy,” Aziraphale moaned, unaware of the word he had just said. They had a million pet names that they used, but that was never one of them. Crowley liked it, made him feel strong and important. So with a spit slicked hand he re-lubed himself and entered his boyfriend once more. It didn’t take long for them to get back to their original pace, Crowley thrusting rhythmically as he kept hold of the collar. 

The cool bedding felt like heaven against Aziraphales flushed skin, especially the erection rubbing on the grey fabric each time a thrust occurred. At some point in their drunken, anger fueled sexperience Uriel had gone to her room to retrieve her laundry and, noticing Gabriel’s door was open for once, decided to peek in. Horrified and very confused by the sight she dashed downstairs where Gabriel was discussing profits with a few other men. 

“Gabriel, you need to go upstairs.” She said, but he only chuckled. It was clear he wasn’t going upstairs unless he had a big reason to do so, but it wasn’t like she could just blurt out the real reason in front of these strangers. “I heard something fall in your room, it sounded expensive but I didn’t want to invade your privacy and enter the room.”

That seemed to change his tune. He excused himself and headed upstairs, not at all expecting to witness Aziraphale getting a facial of Crowley’s climax. 

“What the- What the h- What in Heavens name is going on here?!” Gabriel shrieked. 

“Well-“ Crowley hiccuped. “-I’d say I just came on my boyfriends face. Now can you turn around so I can put on my underwear on without you staring at my cock?” 

Gabriel was outraged by Crowley’s brazen audacity and even more so that this was happening on his bed, but still he turned so he could dress and they could continue the conversation. 

“Aziraphale get away from him now!” He barked but all the blonde did was freeze. 

“He doesn’t have to listen to you fuckin’ tosser! You think you’re ssss-so much better than everyone but you’re no better than the garbage you throw in the bin.” Crowley spoke up, getting off the bed and standing in front of Aziraphale. 

“You think I’m scared of you? You’re an ant, I’m a fucking lion. Now get out of my house before I call the authorities and say you broke in. Aziraphale go clean that filth off yourself and go to your room. I hope you had fun because this is the last time you’ll see each other.” 

“You can’t keep us apart!” Aziraphale protested. 

“Yeah! He’s carrying my child!”

Both Aziraphale and Gabriel gave Crowley a confused look. 

“I am?” Aziraphale murmured, glancing down at his stomach with a small smile. 

“You two are both absolutely ridiculous! Aziraphale do you know how selfish you are? I asked you to be home at a certain time and you defied me, then at dinner you went through two bottles of wine alone and refused to make conversation beyond snide comments. Why you constantly only think about yourself is beyond me!” Gabriel’s harsh tone made Aziraphale flinch, leading Crowley to believe that the older mans stern hand policy branched beyond business. 

Maybe it was the drinks, maybe it was that fact that he’d disliked Gabriel from moment one, maybe it was the fact that he’d just got laid but Crowley was feeling bulletproof and ready to kick some pompous ass. Contrary to what one might believe though, he had never hit someone; but with hours of watching fight scenes under his belt it couldn’t be that difficult. So he reeled back his left arm and slapped Gabriel. 

“You treat your family like employees. Do you know what I would give to know the people I was cut from the same cloth as? I would love them and respect them. You aren’t worthy of having Aziraphale in your life, you wouldn’t be worthy of licking the floor he stands on!”

The two males were equal in height but their builds were vastly different. If they were ribbon Crowley would be 3/16th and Gabriel would be 7/8ths. 

“You little idiot! We were all born with a life plan and you have consistently driven Aziraphale off course since you two met. He never disobeyed before you came around swinging your hips. I could crush you like the roach you are so you better rethink your attitude.” Gabriel warned. Crowley cracked his knuckles and shoved Gabriel. 

“I’m not scared of you.”

The fight started and ended with one punch, knocking Crowley out cold. 

“That was easier than I thought.” Gabriel chuckled. Aziraphale, wrapped in a blanket, shuffled over to his brother. 

“H-How could you?! He could have a concussion a-and with how he fell he’ll surely have bruises! He’ll never want to see me again! I-I hate you!” He screamed, tears streaming down his face as he stormed out to his room. 

When Crowley woke up, he was in the alleyway behind Aziraphales house. His face hurt like hell and judging by the now dried piss on his pants he’d been outside for awhile. As much as he wanted to storm back in for round two, the rational side of him said he needed to go home and recuperate first. Meanwhile Aziraphale laid in bed hugging the plushy duck Crowley had won him at a carnival. The tears hadn’t stopped and they wouldn’t until he fell asleep. While he was upset at what Gabriel had said, he was more upset with himself for not helping Crowley. 

“He must think I’m useless, Heaven knows I think I am.” The blonde murmured to himself. Before falling asleep he glanced over at his door. It had been locked and two heavy boxes were placed in front of it so nobody could enter and Aziraphale could be left alone. 

For three days Aziraphale got his wish. The first was a holiday and for two days after Crowley went to class without his boyfriend. If he was a normal person, he’d call the house and ask to talk to Aziraphale, but Crowley always had unconventional methods of getting things done. 

On the sidewalk in view from Aziraphales window lived two trash bins, one of which would serve as a boost before Crowley leapt up and grabbed the windowsill. Normally the window was open, as Aziraphale enjoyed the fresh air, but now it was shut and this was definite snag in the plan. 

Aziraphale laid in bed still in the pajamas he’d put on after going to his room that night. Even his hair seemed sad, matted and without its usual shine. He was currently listening to Velvet Underground, a band that he hadn’t particularly enjoyed because the songs were a touch too angsty for his liking, but in that moment he felt he related. 

“If you close the door, the night could last forever. Leave the wine-glass out and drink a toast to never. Oh, someday I know, Someone will look into my eyes and say hello. _You're my very special one_.” He crooned softly, choking up towards the end. Glass shattered stirring Aziraphale from his sadness bubble to see Crowley’s arm and a pile of broken glass. 

“What was that?” Michael called from the hallway. 

“Nothing! Just a film!” He responded, frantically trying to sweep the glass away with his foot while pulling Crowley in. 

“Alright well I’m leaving so if you’re going to have another psychotic episode please call the police beforehand.” 

Crowley gritted his teeth and imagined giving her a piece of his mind. Aziraphale was clearly distraught and none of his siblings seemed to give a damn. But instead he waited silently until they heard the front door shut. 

“Where have you been? and don’t say at home. You were the one kid who opted to stay in class while everyone else had a field day. Are you ill?” Crowley asked, ignoring the blood trickling down his arm. Aziraphale sniffled. 

“I-I-“ he stammered. Mental health wasn’t something that was discussed in his family which meant beyond the lessons in health class Aziraphale was practically ignorant on the subject. He didn’t even question why he’d been sleeping more and eating less; he honestly wasn’t even aware he was depressed but Crowley’s question made him search for a valid answer. “I don’t know.” 

Before Crowley could utter another word, Aziraphale moved to grab the first aid kit he kept by his desk. 

“Angel-“

Aziraphale cleaned the cuts with an alcohol pad. 

“Angel-“ 

He prepared the bandage.

“Aziraphale!”

The blonde gave Crowley a stern look but the words out of his mouth were kitten soft. 

“Please don’t yell, I couldn’t bare it if you were mad at me.”

Holding his wounded arm out, Crowley embraced Aziraphale. The male in his arms was a sniveling mess (who definitely needed a bath) but he it didn’t matter whether he was smiling or crying, or fresh like a spring morning or stinky; Crowley loved him all the same. In fact it was kind of refreshing to see him allow himself to feel sad. Aziraphale clutched Crowley tight like a child with their favorite plushie during a storm and cried. 

Cried that Crowley’s arm was bleeding, cried because he loved him so much and couldn’t imagine a life without him. But he couldn’t imagine a life without his family either, and it was certain that he couldn’t peacefully have both. Maybe that didn’t matter though, whatever hell he would have to face with his family would definitely be worth keeping the love of his life (not that Crowley would’ve let him go without a fight anyways). 

So after some first aid and a heartfelt make out session, Aziraphale had a plan for what he was going to say to his family. Hand in hand they headed downstairs to the dinner table where everyone was seated. 

“Didn’t he learn his lesson yet?” Uriel asked.

“Who, Aziraphale or Crowley? Because either way the answer is no.” Michael chimed in. 

“Enough! For once you are all going to shut your mouths and listen to me! Anthony J. Crowley is an extremely remarkable person and the fact that you cannot see that is laughable. In the handful of years I have known him he has treated me far nicer than any of you ever have. I can say with absolute certainty that I am in love with him and while I know you all aren’t fond of him, I was hoping we could all try to get along? Crowley’s willing to make an effort but only if you guys are.” 

In an ideal world at least one sibling would have appreciated Aziraphales bravery and decide to give Crowley a chance. But the world was not ideal, and not one of them spoke up. They knew the bare minimum about him that was actual fact and an awful lot of slander that Gabriel had told them. Sure Aziraphale meant well but in the choice of staying on his good side or Gabriel’s good side, the choice was clear. With bated breath they waited for Gabriel to speak up, it was difficult to tell by his face what he was going to say. 

“Aziraphale, you’re still only a child. I know this puppy love seems important but it’s really not. I urge you to reconsider.” The man said. 

“I’m sorry you feel that way but nothing you could say can make me love him any less. He’s a part of my life.” Aziraphale vocalized. Gabriel sighed and shook his head. 

“Three minutes.” he glanced at his watch. 

“Pardon?”

“Three minutes for you to go upstairs and grab whatever you can because you’re not stepping foot in this house after that.” Gabriel explained. 

“Oh...I understand.” Aziraphale murmured. The younger man was trying his hardest not to start crying in front of everyone. “Come on Crowley, lets go pack my things.” 

At two minutes and fifty-seven seconds they were out of the house. Aziraphales brain was full of a million different things. What did this mean for him? Where would he live now? He certainly couldn’t burden Crowley like that. How would he acquire funds to eat? and most importantly: how could his family discard him so easily? Crowley figured the best way to deal with the situation for now was to try to soothe him without actually referencing the situation. 

“How about we go drop your bags off at my place then pick up some sushi?” Crowley suggested. Personally he didn’t care for the whole raw fish thing, but the vegetarian ones were tolerable. “We can even go see if there are puppies at the park afterwards.” 

Though Aziraphale was feeling down, there was no way he could resist sushi and puppies. So he agreed, but they never made it past Crowley’s bedroom because while Crowley used the bathroom Aziraphale curled up in bed and fell fast asleep. 

Crowley debated waking him up but decided that it would be best for the blonde to rest, the day had been too overwhelming already and at least while he slept he could be somewhere where his family wasn’t made up of a bunch of sods. 

“Rest well angel,” He murmured, pulling the blanket over the sleeping form and kissing his forehead. “I love you more than you know.”


	2. you’re my best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now Aziraphale is living with Crowley, but there’s always trouble in paradise

Waking up in a different bed than your own could be disorienting. While Aziraphale had slept in Crowley’s bed many times, knowing he didn’t have one to go home to troubled him. It was bright and early when Aziraphale was woken up by a nightmare involving purple eyed monsters. He turned over to see Crowley still fast asleep, there was something about sleep that made him look so innocent. Normally Aziraphale would go to the kitchen and begin making breakfast for his family so he figured doing the same there wouldn’t hurt. 

The house was silent besides the sound of a tv left on in one of the bedrooms as Aziraphale walked downstairs to the kitchen. Though there were plenty of cereals, there didn’t seem to be many actual ingredients to make a meal. 

“Eggs, flour...hope they like crepes.” He muttered under his breath as he searched for something to make a filling with. Luckily a house full of delinquents meant there were plenty of sweets to use, so he whipped up two fillings. Option one was a chocolate and peanut butter and option two a sweet cream cheese and vanilla whipped cream.

One by one the members of the house trudged downstairs, the pleasant smells wafting up the vents into their rooms. Though they weren’t blood related you’d think they were by the way they all acted upset until tasting the food. Crowley was the last person to come to the table, his hair sticking in a million directions. 

“What’s all thissss?” He yawned. 

“Breakfast, your lover made crepes.” Ligur answered as he shoveled a forkful into his mouth. 

“Yeah I was pretty pissed off when I got woken up until he handed me a plate and I tasted this _.” Another one of Crowley’s adoptive siblings commented. In the hierarchy of the siblings this shaggy raven haired human reigned supreme._

_It wasn’t her fault zie was a prick. A person can be heavily judged by their name alone, in fact a 2010 study of 3000 parents suggested that one in five of them regretted the names they chose for their child. Since young Beelzebub had been orphaned, who’s to say zir parents wouldn’t have rather named zir Lilly and spared zir the torment that led to such behavior._

_“He cooks, he cleans, and when I spilled my coffee on his foot_ he _apologized to_ me _! Is it possible for us to trade you for him?” Zie added._

_“Buzz off Beelzebub, you know you’d miss me.” Crowley walked into the kitchen where Aziraphale was washing dishes. “Looks like I missed quite a treat, good thing I get the sweetest treat of all.”_

_Aziraphale blushed as he dried his hands to cup Crowley’s face for a good morning kiss. He knew that his boyfriend would be the last to rise, this was the boy who would only attend school once a week if Aziraphale wasn’t there to wake him up._

_“Your plate is right there darling,” The blonde informed before returning to his dishes. While Crowley happily ate his breakfast, Aziraphale got lost in his own thoughts._

_How could Gabriel do this to him? They’re brothers and he threw Aziraphale out like he was yesterday’s newspaper. And his other siblings weren’t any help either! Why didn’t any of them speak up? He would’ve defended them if they needed it so why didn’t they try?_

_Aziraphale was so caught up in these thoughts that he hadn’t even noticed that he was gripping the blade of a knife until he pulled his hand up from the water._

_“Zira! Devil almighty where is your head?” Crowley exclaimed as he took the currently stunned males hand and assessed the damage. He’d definitely gashed his hand but it wouldn’t need stitches._

_“I have bandage in my first aid kit. Oh dear that is rather sizable, but I can get it myself-“ Aziraphale took two steps forward. “-but it’s a little hot in here.” He said before hitting to the floor._

_Beelzebub snickered as zie offered no help but instead decided to continue eating and watch Crowley struggled to drag Aziraphale upstairs. He laid on the bedroom floor as Crowley made the bed as comfortable as possible, his eyes opening and shutting slowly as he regained consciousness. There were no words exchanged as Aziraphale was helped onto the bed. Sure Crowley knew that being kicked out of the house was affecting his boyfriend but not enough to be so reckless. After all, a level headed Aziraphale would’ve never put a sharp knife in the soapy dish water then grab it by the blade. Rather than argue about it, the now awake Aziraphale stood up and laid in the bed._

_“Angel why would you do something so stupid?” Crowley asked as he pulled the blanket over Aziraphale before grabbing the first aid kit. Surely the blonde didn’t do it on purpose, at least hopefully he hadn’t, either way some rest and relaxation would do him some good. So after bandaging the wound the red-head grabbed his own first aid kit, though rather than wraps for wounds there were wraps for the ground up green plant in a pill bottle also in the kit._

_Aziraphale, though raised in a strict and sheltered household, was not a stranger to the so called “devils lettuce”. In fact in his house they were taught that cannabis was a plant made by God that can aide Her children in healing physical pain and emotional woes. Crowley put the joint between his boyfriends lips and lit it._

_“This’ll help you relax, I was going to suggest we go to the park today but this sounds like a better plan.” He settled into bed beside him. “Plus I think it’s going to rain today and I’d rather not do my hair just to have the rain mess it up.”_

_Back and forth they passed the joint until it was practically nothing. There was a slight haze to the room now and Aziraphale had moved to cuddling Crowley, his head on the others chest. Aziraphale tilted his head up to press a kiss onto the fiery haired males neck and continuing to kiss as he scooted up until they were face to face. He wanted to fully admire Crowley’s face when he whined “touch me.”_

_Without hesitation Crowley snaked his arm into the others pajama bottoms and squeezed his ass._

_“You have the most perfect body Zira: from your kind eyes and your smile, to your perfect thighs and bite-able arse. You’re absolutely perfect, now lay back and let me take care of you.” He purred. Aziraphale took off his shirt and pants before lying on his back. Crowley marveled at the sight, what did he do to deserve this sensual marshmallow? He figured he must’ve done something right for the higher (and lower) powers to gift him the perfect person. No one had softer thighs to wedge his face between. No one was better._

_There were two ways Crowley could play this now: heavenly or devilish. He could run his tongue up over Aziraphales balls and around his cock (which would earn him a “you’re so devilish”) but if he stuck his tongue inside of the blonde? He’d probably earn some sort of “_ Oh my that’s heavenly _”; while Crowley wouldn’t usually appreciate being called such a thing as heavenly, he would have done anything to gain that title from his partner._

_Aziraphale felt truly blessed to have a boyfriend with such a skilled tongue in a way words couldn’t explain, but his body surely could. The blonde clenching at the wet heat inside of him and he had a different response than usual._

_“More.” He mewled, it would’ve sounded pitiful to anyone in passing but to Crowley it sounded like someone needed something primal. So a few flicks of the tongue later he drew back and, though Aziraphale whined at the emptiness, he was quickly rewarded for his patience with Crowley’s cock inside of him (and Crowley’s teeth in his pale neck). Usually he had to restrain himself from marking Aziraphale’s visible skin as to not offend Gabriel, but now that rule was gone he’d make him look like he got in a fight with the vacuum hose and lost._

_“O-Oh yes-“ Aziraphale panted, letting out an elongated moan afterwards. Crowley swallowed the sinful noises as he moved from the neck to the lips each kissing the other like they were starved for it. The blonde dug his fingers into Crowley’s ass cheek, a blissed out grin on his face as he was rocked by the motion of their love-making._

_“You’re my everything angel. I would die for you, I’d do anything for you.” Crowley groaned against Aziraphales mouth, and he meant that. For Aziraphale he would even attend church, though Crowley hoped it’d never come to that._

_“Talk dirty.” Aziraphale suggested. It wasn’t the words themselves that affected him so, it was the way they were said._

_“Oh? You like it when I talk dirty? Bet it makes you feel like the whore you are for me.” Crowley questioned, slowing his pace to a grinding halt when the lovestruck male below him didn’t answer. Instead of using words, which Aziraphale could think of plenty but couldn’t seem to speak them, he nodded quickly._

_“If that’s the case then be a good boy and let me make you see stars.” He offered. Aziraphale was admittedly apprehensive about what his boyfriend had in mind, they’d only done it once and it led to Crowley blacking out (though he claimed he’d never came harder), but he knew that Crowley wouldn’t suggest something to intentionally harm him. Gingerly, Aziraphale placed Crowley’s hand around his own neck. Crowley slowed the pace of his hips as he applied pressure, a small noise lodged in Aziraphales throat as he began to be deprived of oxygen. He felt himself becoming dizzy and unable to think, a feeling he was very grateful for._

_Every fiber of Aziraphales being was warm and buzzing and Crowley was absolutely adoring every choked sigh coming from his lips. When Crowley removed his hands and the oxygen rushed back to young Aziraphales system, he somehow managed to say “no” and “yes” simultaneously as he released his cum all over Crowley’s stomach. His body sweet with pleasure, he wrapped his arms around Crowley’s neck as he increased his pace from grinding to ball smacking until he himself finished._

_Crowley stayed inside of his boyfriend while they clutched each other tight and made out._

_While Aziraphale and Crowley shared an intimate moment, Gabriel (along with Michael and Uriel) crammed into a cab to spy on their younger sibling._

_“Remind me why we’re doing this exactly?” Michael asked. Gabriel huffed._

_“He should’ve came back groveling. This is the kid who once put himself in time out for keeping a library book a day later than he was supposed to, now all of a sudden he’s doing unspeakable things in my room of all places and not begging to come home?” He explained. He honestly didn’t understand what it was like to love someone, sure there were things that Gabriel enjoyed: a crisp suit, a good breeze while he jogged, but never a person. “-we’re going to go see what’s so great about this hellhole.”_

_“Assuming he’s even there.” Uriel commented._

_“Where else would he be? The library doesn’t have beds.” The three shared a chuckle at that as they headed to Crowley’s home where Crowley was rolling another joint and handing it to Aziraphale once more._

_“Do you think-“ Aziraphale paused to take a drag “-you oughta open the window? Let the smoke out?”_

_“Huh? Sorry I wasn’t listening, too busy looking at those pretty bruises you’ve got there. No denying whose angel you are now.”_

_“As if there was ever any question about that. Everyone knows I’m your angel...and you’re my-“_

_“Daddy?”_

_“-I was going to say demon.”_

_Crowley was amused with his own comment, smirking to himself as he sauntered over to the window without a single care that someone might see his naked form as he opened the window. As the cool breeze hit his body the THC coursed through his veins and he found himself getting distracted by a particularly plump pigeon in a tree. It wasn’t until Aziraphale coughed from taking too long of a drag that Crowley came back to reality and turned back around, giving Gabriel a clear view of the redhead’s ass as the cab pulled up._

_Michael and Uriel soon understood why their brothers jaw was on the floor._

_“Should we really be stalking him if-“_

_“Hush and give me the binoculars!” Michael hissed as he got out and stood on the sidewalk. Uriel took the binoculars out of her satchel and hurriedly handed it over as she kept her eyes on the window._

_As Crowley faced away from the window his eyes landed on something truly decadent: Aziraphale, joint in one hand, his cock in the other._

_“Daddy, I want to please you. You’ve made me feel so special not to mention-“ the blonde paused to shiver “-seeing you squirm would delight me so much.”_

_Crowley gave a devilish grin mentally making a note to ask his dealer what strain they were smoking because this one was getting him slutty Aziraphale, an Aziraphale so rarely coaxed out. He took the joint as his boyfriend got down on his knees and took a drag as his cock got taken into that heavenly mouth._

_“What do you see? Is he in there?” Michael inquired._

_“I don’t know I can’t s-“_

_“Why the fuck are you lot on my property?” Beelzebub called out from the front door. It wasn’t zir property technically but it would be one day. Gabriel quickly handed the binoculars to his sister and straightened his tie._

_“Ah Beelzebub, long time since our last encounter. You look...well.” He greeted, stepping forward to shake hands._

_“That’s funny because you look like shit. Now are you going to tell me why you’re here or lie?” Beelzebub questioned. For being so much shorter than Gabriel zie had a way of making him feel so small (and in another time perhaps he’d admit how much he loved it)._

_“We need to have a word about-“ he began, but Beelzebub wasn’t about to let him get a word in. Zie enjoyed making people annoyed, particularly Gabriel._

_“No.” They replied simply. Gabriel leaned down to face zir._

_“Just a second of your time. Aziraphale is-“_

_“I said no.”_

_“Bee, just listen.”_

_Beelzebub looked as though zie had been slapped in the face._

_“You lost rights to that name the day you received them, do not say it again.” The time span in which Gabriel had actually been allowed to use the name Bee in conversation was about twenty minutes. Long enough for Beelzebub to plant a kiss onto Gabriels lips since neither of them had ever been kissed then Gabriel to run off moments later when he heard his friends coming. Zie would never admit it but being tossed away stung a bit._

_Gabriel opened his mouth to give one last attempt at gaining entrance to the house the least difficult way, but a loud cry from the open window diverted his attention._

_“Fuck, yes!” Crowley cried as he finished for a second time, his legs like jelly as he fell to the floor in front of Aziraphale. He was all at once too spent to stand up, so he curled up with his head on Aziraphales plush thighs._

_“Thank you s’much angel, that was awesome.” He murmured._

_“You don’t need to thank me, I’m your boyfriend not someone you pay to love you. I would do anything for you.” Aziraphale responded, running his fingers over Crowley’s mane._

_“Oh you’d do anything? Even foot stuff?” Crowley asked, to which Aziraphale swatted him with his own hair. Neither of them were into that sort of thing, but Crowley found it funny to ask about it occasionally._

_“I’ll stand up and you can rest your head on the pornography under your bed.” Aziraphale threatened. The redhead softly bit his boyfriends thigh in response. Though this was a beautiful moment, the wood paneling of the floors wasn’t very comfortable for either of them so they opted for the much more comfortable bed._

_Once they were cozied up under the blankets Crowley was out like a light. He knew that Aziraphale would probably stay awake but for him being under those warm blankets next to his boyfriends warm body? Sleep was inevitable. The sound of the front door slamming against the outside wall as Gabriel stormed was very audible from Crowley’s bedroom._

_“What was that?” Aziraphale muttered to himself as he snuggled his boyfriend. Meanwhile Beelzebub and Hastur were following Uriel and Michael, who were following Gabriel (who had just aggressively opened the front door and entered)._

_“Stop right now!” Beelzebub growled, yet everyone kept moving forward._

_“If you would have just let me talk we wouldn’t be in this situation!” Gabriel argued. Everyone began talking over each other._

_“Well this izzz not your house so I could call the police! Say some large ape broke into my home.”_

_“You wouldn’t dare_ Bee _.”_

_“Bee?”_

_“Shut it Hastur!”_

_“I think this is all more trouble than it’s worth. Perhaps we should’ve stayed home Michael.”_

_“I agree Uriel but I think it’s too late for that.”_

_Gabriel knocked on Crowley’s door, which was locked._

_“Someone’s at the door.” Aziraphale informed Crowley._

_“Tell ‘em go away.” Crowley grumbled._

_“Crowley is taking a nap right now, is there something I can assist you with?” The blonde called out. All he heard in response was several people shouting no before the door was kicked open._

_Many people joked that Crowley could sleep through the apocalypse and this running joke rang true as he was back to deep sleep as Gabriel stormed in._

_“Gabriel?! W-What are you doing here?” Aziraphale nearly shrieked, he could feel his high dissipate within seconds of seeing his brothers smug face._

_“You know, I’d never figured you’d be such a slut. I mean I’ve heard sex can be life changing but never ‘abandon your family’ good. Tell me Aziraphale, what’s so amazing about him that you’d leave?” Gabriel inquired. Aziraphale spluttered, he couldn’t believe the audacity his brother had to claim that leaving home was his own choice much less to use the word abandon. Abandon was a word meant to describe a box of kittens left by their human owners because they were no longer wanted, not *finish sentence bc I can’t figure this shit out rn*_

_“What’s all the noise about?” Crowley yawned, opening his eyes to see the group that had now congregated in his room._

_“These arseholes showed up and broke in.” Beelzebub said._

_“We wouldn’t have had to break in if you wouldn’t have been so stubborn.” Gabriel countered._

_“Stubborn? Oh I’m soooo sorry that I didn’t want you in our house but it’s amazing how you have the energy to exercise and run your mouth every day.” Zie apologized sarcastically._

_“Apology accepted.” He replied sincerely._

_Crowley sat up in bed._

_“Hate to break up this lovers quarrel but if you could continue this anywhere but here that’d be just dandy.” Aziraphale slipped his pajama bottoms on under the blanket but Crowley clung tighter to his form. He knew if Aziraphale stood up that he just might lose him._

_With so many people in the room, neither Crowley or Aziraphale noticed that Michael stepped out to call for backup. She had an inkling that Gabriel’s plan might not go as anticipated so she had another plan on standby._

_“Get out of that bed, you’re coming home.” Gabriel sternly said._

_“He’s not scared of you. You’re the one who tossed him out so you have no hold over him anymore.” Crowley hissed._

_“I wouldn’t expect you to be aware of this orphan Annie but parents are legally responsible for the children in their care and while I’m not our mother I_ am _the charge therefore I make the decisions.” as Gabriel gave his speech Michael re-entered the room with Sandalphon by her side._

_“Oh fuck.” Aziraphale whimpered as Sandalphon approached and ripped him out of the bed, Crowley tumbling off as he held onto his boyfriend like a child with their favorite animal. As he was dragged out Crowley wrapped a blanket around himself and attempted to chase after them but was blocked by Uriel and Gabriel._

_“Hope you had the time of your life playing house because that’s over now. You will not hear his voice or see his face.” Gabriel stated before exiting._

_After a month with no Aziraphale, Crowley dropped out of school. After six months Crowley chopped off his long locks in exchange for a new short hairstyle, there was no one there to help him keep it nice so the length was really more trouble than it was worth. Everything that was once tolerable was now borderline excruciating without his human embodiment of sunshine by his side. Beyond bathing and occasionally going to the shops, Crowley stayed home and licked his wounds._

_One particularly rainy day Crowley had gone to the store to pick up some snacks. The entire walk home the rain poured down but it seemed to stop once he arrived at his porch._

_“Sounds about right.” He muttered to himself as he entered his seemingly empty house. All of his adoptive siblings had plans for the day which left Crowley with an empty house for the first time in years. Though the house was empty, he could hear music coming from upstairs._

__There goes my baby  
She knows how to rock 'n' roll  
She drives me crazy  
She gives me hot and cold fever  
Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat __

_As he headed up the stairs he figured out the sound was coming from his own room, but he distinctly remembered turning the radio off before leaving, and as he neared the door he smelled pizza. Convinced that there was either a ghost or that he was having a stroke he entered the room._

_On the bed sat a pizza box and a cheap bottle of wine. Crowley furrowed his brow and examined the box. The pizza was half ham and pineapple, half extra cheese and roasted peppers._

_“What kind of nutcase gets pineapple on a pizza? That’s evil and not in a fun way.” A voice recited from behind him. Those were the words that Crowley said to Aziraphale the first night they spent together. They weren’t an item yet but everyone assumed they were, to be fair they did flirt constantly._

_Crowley turned to see that the person behind him was none other than Aziraphale. Sure he smelled a bit different, maybe it was a new soap, but it was him. Crowley couldn’t speak, he was in disbelief and so unbelievably happy. Aziraphale smiled and hugged him tight even though Crowley was very anti-hug. It didn’t matter though, he would’ve let the blonde do his horrid magic tricks if it meant he got to see him. Tears began to well up in the redheads eyes as kissed Aziraphales shoulder._

_Aziraphale tilted Crowley’s head up so he could plant a kiss on his lips. All these kisses later and Aziraphale still blushed every time. Their soft kisses quickly turned heavier and Crowley had pinned Aziraphale against the wall in record time._

_“I-I missed you so much. Every day I thought about you.” Aziraphale said, which made Crowley smirk. There would be time for sentimental things later, right now he needed him in a primal way._

_“What did you think about?” Crowley asked, moving his lips down to the neck._

_“Your eyes, your voice, your ahh mouth.” Aziraphale sighed. Being without Crowley for so long meant he was very easily excitable, and though he wanted to seem calm his body had other ideas._

_“So eager, I can tell you missed me.” Crowley chuckled darkly, pressing his knee against Aziraphales erection._

_“I didn’t touch myself the entire time I was away...well I tried once but it just didn’t feel right. It wasn’t you no matter how much I imagined it is.” Aziraphale admitted._

_Crowley wished he could say the same, but around month five there was a period that he either masturbated or cried (and a few times both). From then on he did occasionally give himself a hand but every time he did he wished it was Aziraphale doing it._

_“Poor angel, all those months without release. Fuck I’ve missed you so much. I know you brought pizza and wine but I think I might discorporate if I don’t get to ravage you right now.”_

_Aziraphale giggled and sat on the bed, moving the pizza before he wriggled out of his clothes. As Crowley climbed on top of him Aziraphale gazed up lovingly, sending a shiver down both their spines. Kissing down his body, Crowley caught a glimpse of some ink on his angels thigh._

_“What isss thissss?” He asked while he began stroking Aziraphales cock firmly and slowly. Aziraphale had gotten a small heart with Crowley’s initials in the center of his right thigh exactly two weeks into attending his new school by a friend of his roommate. Quite a bit of alcohol influenced that decision but once the idea was suggested he immediately knew what he wanted, something on his body more permanent than a hickey that would always remind him he wasn’t alone._

_“D-Do you like it? I-It’s your initials see?” Aziraphale said, bucking his hips into Crowley’s fist._

_“I love it so much, it’s a subtle way of saying you’re my angel. Now let’s show it in a not so subtle way.” With his free hand he unzipped his jeans and freed his cock from its cloth prison._

_Feeling Crowley’s fingers filling his tight hole was bliss for Aziraphale, the slight pain heavily outweighed by the pleasure. A beg for more came from his lips though it wasn’t a conscious effort, every fiber of his being had been aching to have his boyfriend back from the second Gabriel dropped him off at the school. If two fingers was pleasure, a fairly thick cock was absolute bliss as Aziraphale let out an obscenely loud moan when he was entered. Crowley swallowed his boyfriends cries with tender kisses, the fact that he was still fully clothed was such a turn on to Aziraphale though he couldn’t explain why._

_As Crowley got into his slow and steady rhythm he groaned loving phrases to Aziraphale, whose forehead was pressed against his own. There was a point where both of the boys went silent, letting the sound of skin slapping skin fill the room as they both reflected on how much they truly loved one another._

_“I’m going to cum.” Aziraphale whimpered seconds before he tensed up and came, his body relaxing as the hot fluid cooled on his stomach. With one finger Crowley drew a heart in the milky liquid then popped it into his mouth before pulling out of Aziraphale and adding to the puddle on his pale stomach._

_“I’ll get you a towel in a moment, but just let me look at you for right now.” Crowley mumbled and Aziraphale didn’t question it, he was too busy being happy that he was back in his happy place (which was wherever Crowley was)._

_~_

_“Oh heavens no I couldn’t eat another piece I’m stuffed.” Aziraphale groaned._

_“Do you remember the first night you stayed over? We polished off two pizzas like it was nothing, we’re slacking.” Crowley reflected._

_“We were also very high.” the blonde chuckled._

_Aziraphale had came over that day to study for a French exam. He intended to stay for two hours but with the pot and the pizza he ended up falling asleep at some point. When he woke up he was tucked into bed beside Crowley who was fast asleep. It was too dark to see the clock but judging by the sheer darkness it was late. Aziraphale shifted to get out of the bed causing Crowley to roll over and put his arm over the blondes legs. Surely if Gabriel was already upset about him breaking curfew, he might as well break it further. Feeling extra adventurous he decided to test his boundaries. As Aziraphale got comfortable again in bed, he scooted closer to Crowley. Though he wasn’t sure what he actually planned to do, he was more than pleased when Crowley wrapped his arms around the blonde and curled up beside him._

_“When did you cut your hair?” Aziraphale inquired, turning to face Crowley._

_“A few months ago...why? Do you not like it?” Crowley frowned, sure it was different but it wasn’t awful. It was a hell of a lot less work. Aziraphale ran his fingers through the short mane and while he would miss braiding it, Crowley looked just as handsome with the short look._

_“I like it.” He paused. “I’m sorry for putting you through all of this. It’s my cross to bear so to speak and I-“_

_“Stop. There is nothing to apologize for and even if there was it wouldn’t matter because I could never stay upset with you. I’d do anything for you, even go to church.” Crowley shuddered at the thought._

_“Funny you should mention church...” Aziraphale trailed off and Crowley’s eyes widened. Was he seriously about to propose? It would all make sense if he did, but Crowley always imagined he’d be the one to propose._

_The blondes brow furrowed at Crowley’s sudden shock, the news wasn’t all that exciting and he hadn’t even heard it yet._

_“Part of my agreement with Gabriel to let me move back in is I have to do more ‘godly work’ so you’re looking at the new children’s church teacher three days a week.” He explained as he watched Crowley’s facial expression turn from surprised to confused to relieved._

_“So, you’re still going to live with that bloody tosser? After all he did?” Crowley couldn’t believe it. If Beelzebub had done that to him, he wouldn’t ever speak to zir again besides telling zir to fuck off._

_“It’s...it’s not so black and white. I can’t explain it but it’s just simpler this way. Gabriel agreed to stay silent on the matter a few weeks ago if I promised to finish my schooling and to never cause another scene again.” Aziraphale stated meekly._

_“Hardly call him walking in on you while we were having an intimate moment you causing a scene.” The redhead muttered. Aziraphale shook his head and held Crowley’s hand in his._

_“It wasn’t that dearest. A few days into attending the new school I got a bit tetchy and had what they considered ‘a meltdown’. It really wasn’t as drastic as they made it sound...all that matters is that we’re back together.”_

_Though Crowley was a bit concerned by that statement, he decided to ignore it until a better time to discuss it. Aziraphale poured two glasses of wine, handing one to Crowley._

_“To us my darling,” he said._

_“To us, my angel.”_

**Author's Note:**

> support me on ko-fi: daggersandribbons :)


End file.
